<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catastrophe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784864">Catastrophe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, IDK what else to say askjdnakjnda, M/M, Pls idk how to tag, Underfell Sans called Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*okay so this is my first fic ever so its not gonna be to great, but im excited so yeah*</p>
<p>Monsters have been on the surface for a year now. Life is going well, humans are accepting. Everyone should be happy, right? Sans finds himself confused with his own emotions and his own indifference to his new life. Can his friends help, or will some unexpected outsiders do the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Toriel, Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans &amp; Toriel (Undertale), W. D. Gaster &amp; Papyrus &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! im persephone and this is my first chapter of my first fic, woohoo!! if you read this, thank youuuu :D anyways i present: chapter 1 of "Catastrophe"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans strolled down the street, his slippers hitting the ground with a soft sound. The sun was setting, leaving a bright orange in its wake. The tree-lined street was fairly barren except for the occasional house. A sign was in the distance, it read “New New Home”. The short skeleton moved at a slow pace, with no sense of urgency in his step. He wore a blue jacket with some fuzz, better suited for a snowy climate. His athletic shorts looked worn and old, like the rest of his clothing. He appeared deep in thought, his hands in his pockets. A tiny figure ran out of the bushes, even smaller than the already short skeleton. They ran straight into Sans. He let out a quick gasp before noticing it was Frisk. A relieved smile slipped onto his face and his tense posture loosened. The child, Frisk, hugged the skeleton and then stepped back with a grin on their face. </p>
<p>“Hey there kiddo, excited to see me?” Sans teased. Frisk nodded and motioned to be picked up. With a widening smile, he picked up Frisk. “I hope they stay this happy forever,'' he thought to himself. “They deserve it after getting us this far.” </p>
<p>The human and the skeleton continued down the street. The silence was loud but comfortable. Frisk had just got done playing with their human friend, Georgia. They were very excited to tell Sans about it. Their hands moved at the speed of light as they signed as fast as they could. The skeleton nodding along and adding an occasional quip. Sans fell silent after a bit, Frisk noticed. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” They signed, a worried look on their face. </p>
<p>“I’m fine kiddo, no need to worry about these old bones.” </p>
<p>Frisk shot him a look that said, I’m not buying your bullshit. Sans looked at first for a minute before asking, </p>
<p>“I'm not getting away from this, am I?” Frisk shook their head with a triumphant grin. “well, you asked for it, kid. I’m not doing too well up here, it's all so new. At first I thought I was nervous, but now I'm seeing everyone: you, Papyrus, hell, even Alphys thrive. I'm wondering what's wrong with me, I'm missing Snowdin 'even,” he scoffed before continuing. “I hate to say it, but I’d rather be down there, trapped, then up here with all these humans. We’re treated like we’re some sickness. I'm sick of it. Don’t think I haven't seen those kids be assholes to you, because I have. I always thought it would be better up here, but I was wrong. We were all wrong.”<br/>Frisk looked at him in shock, not expecting that outburst. Quickly they launched themselves into thought. The only sounds coming from Sans feet hitting the ground. </p>
<p>“Do you think,” Frisk started, using their rarely used voice. “That you might hold on to the past too much?” Sans stayed silent. </p>
<p>“From what I’ve seen, the only thing that changed with them is they've moved on.” </p>
<p>“Well maybe, it would be easier to let go if i wasn’t aware of the fact that this could all vanish in a fucking second.” he said with bitterness in his voice. </p>
<p>“I promised you I wouldn’t reset anymore, it's been a year, if I haven’t done it by now I will not do it.” They said, startled from his outburst. </p>
<p>His voice softened a bit, “That’s true, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. This is the third time I've gotten this far, and it seems like a waiting game. You’re right like always kiddo, i do need to let go. I can try it but no promises, I hate promises.” </p>
<p>Frisk lit up a bit. They reached the sign, the entrance to a New New Home. “Asgore really needs to get better at naming things.” Sans thought. As they walked through the town, the comfortable silence back, monsters waved and shouted greetings. The town reminds Sans of Snowdin. In the typical monster fashion, all the houses were wildly different. Sans lived on his own in a small house with a brick exterior and wooden flooring. It was mostly a mess, except for the occasional time Toriel would come over. He often let it become a pigsty. Papyrus had moved in with his boyfriend of a year, Mettaton. They lived in a huge mansion-like house near the edge of town. It wasn’t hot pink, but a light magenta color which was surprising for Mettaton. The couple had become quite a hit with the humans. Mettaton had quickly risen to fame after arriving on the surface, Papyrus quick to follow. Sans wasn’t sure what Papyrus did, but it made him happy, so Sans was good with it. </p>
<p>Sans and Frisk reached Toriel's house, Frisk jumped out of Sans arms and ran to the door. Sans <br/>followed with a smile. </p>
<p>He knocked on the door, “Knock knock,” </p>
<p>“Who’s there?” A warm and friendly voice called back. </p>
<p>“Broken pencil” </p>
<p>“Broken pencil, who?” </p>
<p>“Nevermind, it’s pointless.” Sans said, with a wink to Frisk. </p>
<p>Toriel let out a chuckle and opened the door. Frisk ran into her arms, Toriel wrapped her arms around them with a content smile. </p>
<p>“Hello my child, are you ready for dinner?” Toriel asked, Frisk nodded. “How about you go wash up while I talk to Sans here?”  Toriel set Frisk down, and they ran off to their room. </p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there, come in,” She said to Sans. </p>
<p>He walked into the house, hands still in his pockets. The house was pleasant and cosy; it was very similar to Toriel’s home in The Ruins. I guess she’s not a fan of change either; he thought to himself. Toriel entered the kitchen, and he followed, sitting on a bar stool. Wordlessly Toriel placed down a cup of hot tea, Sans smiled at her appreciably. He looked around the kitchen he often found himself in. It had black and white tile floors and counters. Spice racks and various appliances were all around. A pie in the oven, either snail or butterscotch-cinnamon. Toriel placed various foods out on the table: salads, soups, and breads. The wooden table seemed well loved, with many scratches and intentions on the polished wood. A blue center table cloth ran down the middle. </p>
<p>“Do you think you could set the table?” </p>
<p>“Of course, Tori.” </p>
<p>Sans eye lit up with blue magic. The magic picked up the utensils and dishes, effortlessly carrying and placing them on the table. After he finished the task, the magic slowly faded from his eyelight. </p>
<p>“Long day?’ Sans asked with a knowing look.</p>
<p>Toriel looked surprised, “Why yes, it has been a long day in a way. The children had been very active today, quite a few fights broke out among them. Frisk stopped most of them before they had evolved into a greater mess.” </p>
<p>Toriel worked at the local school she taught Frisk’s 4th grade class. She had gotten the job soon after they moved to the surface. With her and Asgore leading the communication with the humans, it had gone smoothly. Frisk became a great ambassador, the humans in charge took a liking to them. They had hired Toriel short term at a school called “Ebbot Town Elementary” to help with the joining of monster and human children. After showing her adept nature for teaching, she became a part of the staff. Most of the monsters were expecting her and Asgore to get back together after they reached the surface, but they never did. They remained split and on somewhat good terms. Asgore moved to a small house with a big yard. He spent a lot of time gardening. </p>
<p>Frisk walked into the kitchen holding Flowey in his flowerpot. They chatted among themselves.  </p>
<p>“Howdy, smiley trashbag,” Flowey said. “Long time no see.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Sans replied. “I haven’t been getting out much lately.” </p>
<p>Frisk sat down at the table, placing Flowey in the seat next to them. </p>
<p>“Are you going to have dinner with us?” Frisk signed. </p>
<p>“It’s fine by me.” Toriel added with a smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry, kiddos, Tori,” Sans said. “I think I have to pass tonight, I’m feeling a little out of it.” </p>
<p>Flowey mumbled something under his breath and Frisk hit him on the head. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, at least let me send you with some food.” Toriel commented. </p>
<p>Sans looked as if he was going to argue before deciding against it. Toriel expertly wrapped up some food and handed it to Sans with a smile. He took it and thanked her before heading towards the door. Frisk ran and gave him a hug. He hugged them back. They whispered something to him before letting go. He let out a chuckle. Sans excited the house and let out a sigh of relief. He started the walk home, just ready for a nap when a voice called out to him, </p>
<p>“Hey! You!” </p>
<p>Sans stopped and looked at the person, they were extremely familiar, then the realization hit him. </p>
<p>“What th- You know what,” Sans said, walking away. “I don’t even want to understand this.”</p>
<p>Without ever paying heed to the other him, Sans continues to walk away from the person.</p>
<p>“Woah there, pal, help a guy out.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea who you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m you, well you from an alternative universe, at least that’s what the strange-looking dude said when he landed me here.”</p>
<p>Sans stopped walking and turned to look at the other behind him, observing that he looks just like Sans but with a few differences. Rather than Sans blue jacket, it’s black with a red shirt underneath it. His eye is lit up red, and his general demeanor is prickly. He stands on guard like he’s ready to enter a fight at any moment. Matching well with his color scheme. He has a gold tooth on one of his sharp teeth. As he stands there, he appears to be expecting someone to yell at him. Without making eye contact with the other him, Sans says, </p>
<p>“Listen, I have zero ideas what’s going on here. Let’s just go to my house and you can tell me why you’re here. Capiche?”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Just call me Red, it’ll save us the time, anyway.”</p>
<p>Sans walked, not bothering to look back to check on Red. The air felt heavy, almost tangible. By the time Sans had left Toriel’s house, the sun had completely set. The street was dim except for the occasional street lamp. None of the street lamps are conveniently shaped. Red had a more nervous look on his face, standing straight with his hands at his side. Sans walked up ahead, his expression lax momentarily with his hands in his pockets. He appeared to be in deep thought as a myriad of expressions crossed his face.</p>
<p>Although Sans is not aware, he and other versions of himself appear across timelines. They each scatter throughout these timelines so wildly that by now, nearly any new timeline has developed another version of this world. Sans continued to think as he shuffled along. “Well, at least I’ll have someone else in the house, it’s felt empty since Papyrus left.” He thought to himself. Sans approached his house, taking out the key and twirling it between his phalanges. He patted the mailbox on the way into the yard: it made a loud bark. Red looked at the mailbox, confused, before shrugging. With a lack of light, the yard was harder to see, but it was still green as grass surrounded by a white fence. A few stones, a choice by Sans marked the path to the door. Sans and Papyrus painted the front of the house a light blue, Papyrus’ choice. With a clicking sound, the door opened. </p>
<p>“Welcome to my humble abode,” Sans said sarcastically. </p>
<p>“So glad to be here,” Red snapped back, a fearful look crossed his face. “You’re the only one who lives here, right?” </p>
<p>Sans titled his head, “Yeah, Pap moved out about a year ago.” </p>
<p>“Thank god, I don’t know what Boss is like here, but I don’t want to find out.” </p>
<p>“Boss?” Sans thought to himself. </p>
<p>After throwing himself onto the couch, Red commented, “This house on the surface is way different.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Pap wanted a “big-small” change. I’m not exactly sure what he meant by that, but he was happy. I let him take charge of decorating this new house. Which is ironic because he moved out a few weeks after we finished.” Sans explained, bitterly. “Him and Mettaton have been living together for about a year now. I despise Mettaton, he makes my little bro happy so I deal with him.” Sans joined Red on the couch, Red was sat on the very edge.</p>
<p>“So that's what a decent relationship with Boss looks like,” Red said, almost laughing. “If Boss had moved out in my timeline. I would be one happy clam, but here you are missing the dude.”</p>
<p>“What,” Sans blurted. “I don’t miss him.” </p>
<p>“Whatever.” Red rolled his eyes. “As it happens, I don’t know why I’m here. All I know is this dude named Error plucked me out of my timeline and placed me here. He provided very little information, but he was one scary bastard. I’m proud of being a good fighter, and I couldn’t even land a hit on him. I think he wanted to fuck with your timeline. He made some comment about how this world is a true pacifist. Which seems lovely and all, but you don’t seem happy here. That’s why… I don’t know… I don’t even know how to get out of here. All I know is that Boss is going to tear me a new one when I get back. I’ve been gone for a few days. Frankly, I’d be fine if I never went back.” </p>
<p>Sans sat there quietly as he processed the information. Multiple emotions crossed his face as he thought through it. Finally, he said, “Well, that's not too bad. Hopefully, with time we learn more, but as of right now we seem stuck. The thing I’m most interested in is this Boss character. Who is he?” </p>
<p>“Papyrus,” Red stated disdainfully. Sans appeared surprised at this. “He’s a sadistic monster, and everyone hates me for it. He got himself up to the rank of second in command of the Royal Guard. And I’m stuck working for my younger brother who cares for no one but himself.” </p>
<p>Sans didn’t respond straight away. He laughed, “Well, that is not what I was expecting.” </p>
<p>“Oh laugh it up, you don’t have to live with the guy.” </p>
<p>A cell phone ringing broke the tension. Sans pulled his phone out of his pocket and cursed, “I forgot Alphys and Undyne were coming over.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Alphy-”</p>
<p>“Sans o-o-okay, good,” Alphys said excitedly. “Guess what happened, wait don’t guess I’ll tell you. SO, today I was just doing my usual thing in the lab. Then ba-bam, I picked up on some strong magi-magic readings. I’m not sure what they’re from, but they’re definitely new. That’s the thing, though. It quickly went away. There still is some leftover, I think. I’m stilling picking it up a bit.” </p>
<p>Sans looked at Red, “About that Al-” </p>
<p>“And Undyne is coming over earlier,” Alphys went on to say, cutting Sans off.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, see you soon.” Sans sighed after hanging up. “Do you want to hide or should we get them involved? I think the reading she was talking about was definitely you and Error.” </p>
<p>“Fine by me,” Red shrugged indifferently, “since the timeline’s already screwed up.”</p>
<p>Sans silently agreed and grabbed the remote. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. Briefly, Mettaton and Papyrus appeared, doing some kind of talk show. Sans settled on a cooking show. Red stayed silent. He didn’t react, though his eye lit up angrily when he saw Papyrus.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you want to see the rest of my house?” </p>
<p>“I literally don’t care.” </p>
<p>Though Red said this, he still followed Sans when he got up. They walked through the house, Sans adding no comments, leaving Red to just observe. He noticed that many things in the house seem untouched. The walls were all painted a light blue, similar to the outside of the house. A sudden knock broke the silence between the two as they scrambled.</p>
<p>“Let us in punk!” Undyne shouted. She shot Alphys a grin that was countered with an eye roll. </p>
<p>“Take your time!” Alphys called after Undyne. </p>
<p>The door opened slowly and Sans appeared in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Come on in.” He said.</p>
<p>Alphys and Undyne walked into the house. Undyne punched Sans shoulder as she passed him. He didn’t respond, shutting the door and bolting it. Undyne and Alphys made their way further into the house, reaching the living room. Alphys went to another room. I’m-m going to take a ca-call real quick.” She stuttered. In the living room, Red sat on the corner of the couch, squeezing himself into it as if to take up the least amount of space possible. He noticed Undyne, immediately a fearful look crossed his face. His eye shone brightly, his body straightened, and he looked ready to run at any second. Sans entered the room. Undyne took notice of Red, surprised, and approached him. Red tensed further. She poked his face, “Huh, so you aren’t a weird Sans hallucination.” Red flipped, entering a fight position as his magic surrounded Undyne’s soul. He flung her into the wall like a rag doll. She let out an angry huff and summonsed her spears. </p>
<p>“Let me stop you there,” Sans called out. “Put the weapons down, this is just a misunderstanding.” </p>
<p>“She attacked me. I have a right to self-defense.” Red argued, his hold on Undyne not breaking. </p>
<p>“Attacked? I just touched you fwahaha.” Undyne laughed, not understanding the seriousness in Red's voice. </p>
<p>“Even now, she’s mocking me. I see no reason why I shouldn’t dust her right now.” Red commented, a slight waver in his voice. He doesn’t believe he could harm her. The atmosphere grew thick, Red’s words were heavy in the air. </p>
<p>Sans shook his head, “Can you both stop behaving like children?” </p>
<p>Undyne watched Red like a hawk, on guard. Waiting for him to attack her again, a red light still surrounding her. With a sigh from Red, his magic vanished.  </p>
<p> Undyne broke her silence, “What the hell was that about.” </p>
<p>“Don’t mind Red, he’s an aggressive dude.” Sans shrugged, “He probably didn’t get along with his version of you.” Red scoffed in response to Sans comment, neither agreeing or denying. “Once Alphys gets back, I can explain,” Sans told her.</p>
<p> “I can’t say I’ve seen weirder.” Undyne trailed off as the room entered an uncomfortable silence. <br/>“Hey Sans, are you going to that party Papyrus and Mettaton are holding next weekend?” </p>
<p>“Pfft, I haven’t gotten an invitation,” Sans said bitterly, anger apparent in his voice. He switched his tone to a more nonchalant one, “I don’t think I’ll be missing out. I have other things I’d rather do, like take a nap.” </p>
<p>“Trouble in paradise~,” Red said snakily, amused by the troubles between the brothers. Undyne stood awkwardly, realizing she caused more tension. </p>
<p>Alphys walked into the room, “Sorry guys, Mettaton needed some hel-” She looked around, seeing Undyne standing awkwardly by the wall and Sans near the doorway with a hurt look on his face. Her gaze reached Red. She stared at him, unsure. </p>
<p>He waved his phalanges at her, sarcastically saying, “Toodles.” </p>
<p>“Well then,” Sans said, clapping his hands together. The hurt expression fading into a blank one. “Time to explain this mess. First off, this is Red, say hello Red,” Red waved sarcastically. “So, as you two might have noticed, Red looks very similar to me. That is because he is me, from an alternative universe. I don’t know much about this universe, but it sounds like it’s fairly miserable. He is here because some dick named Error plopped him here. We’re not sure why, but that’s something we’d like to figure out. Alphys, I think it's safe to assume the magic readings you have been getting are from Error and Red. I’m literally exhausted after today so if you have any more questions, ask Red.” </p>
<p>Sans slumped onto the couch, asleep immediately. Red looked around frantically, calculating a way of escape. Sans snored and Red sank into the couch, defeated. Undyne looked at him quizzically and Alphys whispered to her, pulling out a phone. </p>
<p>Red watched them, an unreadable look on his face. “So he gets to nap and I’m left with your idiotic questions,” Red stated angrily, fidgeting with his hands. He fell silent, deep in thought. Alphys was furiously typing on her phone, texting Mettaton. Undyne watched the conversation between Mettaton and Alphys go down, occasionally making a quiet comment to her girlfriend.  After a few minutes, their attention was drawn back to Red. Undyne looked at him cautiously and Alphys looked fascinated. </p>
<p>“Take a picture, sweetheart, it’ll last longer,” Red snarled, making eye contact with Alphys. </p>
<p>“Why you-” Undyne started. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Undyne. He’s probably upset from being taken away from his friends and family, you would be too.” </p>
<p>“You think I miss those assholes,” He scoffed. “I’m glad to be out of there, not excited for when I have to go back.” </p>
<p>Both Alphys and Undyne look taken aback. Undyne prodded, “You don’t even miss Papyrus?” </p>
<p>Red’s eye flared, “What is it with you bastards and Papyrus. No, I don’t miss Boss. Out of all of them, I’m most glad to be away from him. I’m done with this conversation.” </p>
<p>Red stormed out, letting a door crash behind him. Alphys glanced at Undyne. They shared a mutual look of confusion. Sans continued to snore next to them and they watched the TV in silence. A few minutes later Red stormed out of the bathroom, knocking things off the walls as he headed for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>